First Love
by Pink Uchiha
Summary: Pertemuannya pertamanya dengan Sasuke, membuat Sakura merasakan seperti apa itu namanya cinta pertama/For Banjir Tomat Ceri III 2013/Chibi SS


Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

First Love

By Pink Uchiha

Special fic For Banjir Tomat Ceri (BTC) III

Chibi SasuSaku, Canon Setting

.

.

Langit baru saja menampakkan sinar terangnya, suasana ramai di sebuah bangunan penting di desa Konohagakure terlihat jelas. Anak-anak mulai berlarian masuk ke dalam gedung, adapula yang bermain-main bersama teman-teman mereka. Beberapa ibu-ibu yang mengantar anaknya tampak saling bergosip ria sesekali melambaikan tangannya kepada sang anak yang tengah sibuk bermain.

Gedung Akademi Ninja Konoha, tempat calon-calon ninja baru menempuh pendidikan sebelum menjadi seorang _genin_.

Di sebuah _training field_ kecil yang berada di samping gedung Akademi tampak sesosok bocah dengan rambut hitam kebiruan berbentuk ekor ayam. Bocah tampan berpakaian hitam lengan panjang dengan lambang kipas di punggungnya itu dengan serius melempar _kunai _berulang-ulang. Walau ia telah melemparkan targetnya dengan sempurna namun sosok bocah itu tak jua bosan untuk berhenti.

Di sisi lain, sepasang kaki mungil dengan malu-malu melangkah memasuki gerbang akademi, seorang wanita bermanik klorofil dengan surai _orange_ pudar mendorong anaknya agar segera melangkah dan berhenti bersembunyi di belakang tubuh sang Ibu.

"Ayo Sakura-_chan_… masuklah!" perintah Mebuki dengan nada lembut. Sementara putri semata wayangnya itu tetap bersikukuh untuk bersembunyi di belakang kakinya. Tangannya yang mungil meremas celana panjang sang Ibu.

"Tapi aku malu Bu…" Sakura merengek kecil, maniknya tampak berkaca-kaca. Sepasang klorofil indahnya itu bersembunyi malu-malu di balik poni merah mudanya yang acak-acakan.

Mebuki mendesah, ia akhirnya menarik tangan mungil Sakura dan mengandengnya memasuki akademi. Wanita itu sesekali menyapa Ibu-ibu yang dikenalnya. Sampai ia melihat sosok Iruka Umino yang tengah memperhatikan kegiatan murid-muridnya.

"Iruka-_sensei_?" Mebuki menyapa Iruka, lelaki ramah itu membungkuk sejenak dan menyahuti sapaan wanita itu.

"Hai, Mebuki-_san_?" jawabnya. Iruka memiringkan tubuhnya ketika melihat sosok berambut merah muda yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Mebuki. "Hai, Sakura-_chan_?" ia menyapa Sakura. namun gadis kecil itu tidak menjawab, wajahnya hanya bersemu merah dan sebuah senyum manis terlihat dari balik poni merah mudanya yang panjang. "Kenapa tidak ikut bermain bersama yang lain?" tanya Iruka lembut.

Sakura mengeleng pelan, ia semakin mengeratkan jemari mungilnya pada ujung pakaian Mebuki. Membuat wanita itu mendesah sejenak dan segera mendorong putrinya dengan lembut. "Iruka-_sensei_, kelihatannya Sakura masih belum terbiasa dengan teman-temannya, aku titip dia ya selama di Akademi!" pinta Mebuki.

Iruka mengangguk maklum dan menyentuh bahu mungil Sakura, "Nah, Sakura-_chan_… selama di akademi, Iruka-_sensei_ yang akan menjagamu! Jadi tenanglah, oke!" kata Iruka ramah. Sakura hanya mengangguk gugup dengan wajah memerah.

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Sakura lembut, sementara Mebuki pamit untuk pulang. Meninggalkan Sakura yang berada di samping Iruka. "Nah, Sakura… sekarang bergabunglah bersama teman-temanmu untuk bermain ya!" perintahnya. Ia membawa Sakura ke tempat anak-anak akademi yang lain yang tengah bermain.

"Ehem…" Iruka berdehem sejenak membuat kegiatan segerombolan anak-anak yang tengah bermain lompat tali itu berhenti sejenak. "Ini Sakura, ayo kalian ajak dia main ya?" Iruka memperkenalkan Sakura kepada anak-anak yang bermain lompat tali itu. kemudian meninggalkannya setelah anak-anak itu setuju untuk mengajak Sakura bermain bersama.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, ia senang kali ini bisa turut bermain bersama teman-temannya, biasanya ia akan sendirian karena tidak ada yang mau bermain dengannya karena warna rambutnya yang aneh dan jidatnya yang lebar.

"Nah, Sakura! sekarang giliranmu ya!" tiba-tiba sosok gadis dengan rambut hitam meneriaki Sakura. gadis kecil bersurai merah muda itu mengangguk dan segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat, Sakura tak sadar bahwa kedua gadis yang tengah memutar tali itu menyeringai.

Hup!

Bruk!

Sakura jatuh begitu saja ketika tali yang hendak ia lompati malah membelit kakinya, suara gelak tawa terdengar nyaring. Anak-anak yang lain menertawakan Sakura dan ada yang meneriakinya 'jidat lebar'. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertunduk dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hai, jidat lebar! Bangun dong! Masa' begitu saja nangis sih?" ejek seorang bocah laki-laki sembari menendang-nendang kecil tubuh Sakura yang masih telungkup di atas tanah.

"Iya, tuh! Cengeng banget!" timpal anak yang lain.

"Hu uh, rasanya jadi enggak seru lagi deh!" sungut gadis cilik yang tadi bertugas memutar tali.

"Udahlah, anak cengeng seperti dia lebih baik kita tinggal aja!" kata seorang bocah berambut coklat yang menyilangkan tangannya dan menatap Sakura sebal.

Teman-temannya yang lain menyahut setuju dan mereka serempak meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, perlahan ia bangkit dan menatap teman-temannya yang meninggalkannya begitu saja, mereka kembali bermain lompat tali di tempat yang lain. Sakura mengusap air matanya, wajahnya kotor oleh debu.

Gadis kecil itu berlari menjauhi teman-temannya, Sakura mengigit bibirnya, ia kembali terisak.

Duk!

Karena tak memperhatikan jalan ia kembali jatuh karena tak sengaja menyandung batu.

"Hiks… hiks… hiks…" suara tangisannya semakin mengencang. "Hueee!"

Sementara itu sosok bocah dengan rambut pantat ayam tiba-tiba menghentikan latihannya ketika mendengar tangisan yang berasal dari jalan setapak menuju _training field_. Bocah dengan marga Uchiha yang tak lain adalah Sasuke Uchiha itu meletakkan _kunai_nya di tanah. Entah kenapa kakinya melangkah menuju asal suara tangisan itu.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya melihat sosok bocah perempuan berambut merah muda yang tengah telungkup dan menangis keras. Sasuke berjongkok di depan gadis kecil itu. tiba-tiba tanpa ia sadar tangannya terjulur dan menepuk kepala merah muda itu.

Puk!

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, maniknya yang buram karena air mata melihat sekelebat siulet bocah berambut hitam dan bermata hitam. Sasuke sejenak terpana akan klorofil bulat itu.

"Kenapa kau menangis di sini?" tanya Sasuke menatap Sakura heran. Sakura hanya sesegukan dan mencebikkan bibirnya, air mata kembali lolos dari manik klorofilnya.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya ketika melihat luka lecet yang mengeluarkan darah dari lutut Sakura. Uchiha itu segera membantu Sakura berdiri. "Kau jatuh?" Sakura hanya mengangguk sesaat sembari mengucek matanya. "Bisa berjalan?" dengan cekatan bocah Uchiha itu membantu Sakura berdiri dan memapahnya menuju tempat yang teduh di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang.

Sakura hanya bisa terisak pelan, ketika Sasuke membantu kakinya agar tidak menekuk, tanpa banyak kata Sasuke melepaskan perban yang ada di kakinya dan membebatkannya di lutut Sakura yang terluka. "Nah, sudah selesai! Lain kali hati-hati!" pesan Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk, wajahnya masih terlihat sembab karena menangis.

Uchiha bungsu itu tak melanjutkan latihannya, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak paling tidak untuk menemani gadis kecil yang baru kali ini ia lihat. entah kenapa gadis itu terlihat unik dan menarik, rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda lembut entah kenapa membuat Sasuke tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sasuke tanpa sadar menyentuh ujung rambut Sakura dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Rambutmu… apakah kau mengecatnya?" tanya Sasuke polos. Ia dengan sepasang onyx bulatnya menatap Sakura intens, membuat gadis kecil itu hanya bisa gelagapan dan mengerak-gerakkan klorofil bulatnya dengan malu-malu, sembari mengeleng cepat dengan rona merah juga mulai menjalar dipipinya yang tembem membuat Sasuke terkekeh pelan dan tiba-tiba mencubit pipinya.

Sakura meringis kecil, maniknya kembali berair dan bibirnya kembali mencebik imut.

"Haha… wajahmu seperti tomat!" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Tangan mungilnya menangkup pipi Sakura, "ketika pipimu memerah kelihatan seperti tomat, rasanya jadi ingin kugigit!" Sasuke kembali mencubit pipi Sakura, namun kali ini lebih pelan sehingga tidak membuat Sakura merasa kesakitan.

Sakura mengigit bibirnya, ia sedikit bergeser menjauh. Sasuke yang menyadarinya malah ikut bergeser membuat Sakura terbelalak dan kembali mengeser tubuhnya, begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang ikut bergeser mendekati Sakura. Kejadian itu terus terulang sampai akhirnya Sakura berhenti bergeser karena sudah mentok.

"Kenapa kamu tadi menangis?" tanya Sasuke sembari memainkan daun di tangannya. Manik onyx bulatnya melirik Sakura. Wajah Sakura yang sebelumnya tampak cerah kini mulai dihinggapi kabut duka.

"Teman-teman menjauhiku… mereka bilang aku cengeng dan dahiku lebar…" ucap Sakura lirih. "Aku ingin bisa bermain dengan teman-teman… tapi… mereka selalu mengejek dahiku…" klorofilnya mulai menampakkan tetesan yang berkumpul di pelupuknya.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, tangan kecilnya tiba-tiba menyibak poni panjang Sakura, "karena itu… kau menutupinya dengan ponimu?" tanya Sasuke. "Dahimu memang lebar! Tapi, kata _aniki_ orang berdahi lebar itu tandanya otaknya besar, dan itu berarti kamu orang pintar!" imbuh Sasuke lagi.

Sakura hanya bisa terpana, rona merah kembali menjalar dipipinya, sepasang manik kelam Sasuke berkilat jenaka dengan senyum tipis bocah berambut ekor ayam itu berujar. "Wajahmu manis jika kamu mau tahu!" ucapnya _innocent. _

Tiba-tiba Sasuke jemari Sasuke menyisihkan poni yang menjuntai panjang itu dari dahi lebar Sakura, menyelipkannya di telinga gadis itu, "aku suka melihat wajahmu yang tidak ditutupi poni." Kata Sasuke. "Kamu kelihatan lebih manis!" Ia melebarkan senyumnya ketika melihat Sakura mengangguk malu-malu. "Nah, aku harus pergi dulu, aku mau latihan lagi!" pamit Sasuke.

"Tu-tunggu…!" tiba-tiba Sakura menarik ujung kaos Sasuke. "Namaku Sakura Haruno… na-namamu siapa?" tanya Sakura gugup. Sasuke menoleh sejenak dan mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura!"

"Aaa… Sa-Sasuke-_kun_…?!" Sakura tersenyum malu-malu dan melambaikan tangannya pelan. Rasa hangat menyusup dalam relung hatinya, samar-samar ia memegangi dahinya yang masih terasa basah.

"_aku suka melihat wajahmu yang tidak ditutupi poni"_

"_Kamu kelihatan lebih manis!"_

Sakura meremas tangannya gugup, ia tersenyum senang. Ia memperhatikan sosok Sasuke yang tengah sibuk berlatih kembali. Manik klorofilnya menyipit kecil.

"Sasuke-_kun_… aku menyukaimu… suka sekali!" gumamnya lirih dengan rona bahagia.

Dan inilah awal… Sakura mulai mengenal tentang cinta pertama!

.

.

Fin


End file.
